Sachiel's Birthday
by Sumi Arana
Summary: Date: October 17th. Destiny's Mission: Throw a birthday party for Sachiel in Ansem's absence.


**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. However, Sachiel and Destiny are.**

**Authors Notes: Sachiel's birthday was October 17th. It's taken a LONG while, but I've written a kind of short (one shot!) fan fiction as a birthday present. I wanted to take a quick break from Half a Heart, and work on this. So, anyways, please enjoy, review if you'd like!  
---------------------------**

Destiny shoved a spoonful of sugary cereal into her mouth, kicking her bare feet happily. It was Mid-October, but she was dressed as she usually was; a pair of pink pajama pants and a tank top. A matching set, they were both bright pink stars on a lighter pink background, tight and rather revealing. Her bright pink hair was pulled back in two messy ponytails. She looked like a mere child, but in reality, she was sixteen years old.

Sachiel walked into the room, running a hand through his dark blonde hair. He said nothing as he crossed the room to the refrigerator, pulling the door open. The girl watched as he pulled out the half-full carton of orange juice and put it on the counter, back to her.

"Good Morning!" Destiny said happily. He turned to face her, frowning.

"What's so good about it?"

She blinked at him, the corners of her lips being pulled down into a pout. "What's so... not good about it?" She murmured, kicking her feet again. Completely unaware of how uneducated she sounded, she continued. "I mean, it's such a pretty day!" She dipped the silvery spoon into the cereal again, taking another bite and smiling, waiting for his answer.

Sachiel stayed silent for a while before finally muttering an answer. "It's... my birthday."

Destiny dropped her spoon out of surprise and it fell to the table with a counter. "What!? It's your _birthday_? Then why are you so down, Sachi'?"

"Don't call me that." He snapped instantly and then turned away again, pouring himself a glass of juice. He took a drink and sighed. "It's just... I haven't celebrated my birthday in a while. That's all."

"Aw!! Poor Sachiel!" Destiny whined, looking up at him with big blue eyes. "You deserve a birthday party! And a nice, big cake!" Destiny grinned "I'll do everything myself!"  
"I don't want a party and I hate sweet things." Sachiel muttered, taking another drink.

Destiny blinked. "You don't like cake? _Or _Ice Cream?"  
"No. I hate sweet things." He licked his lips.

"I don't care! I'm going to bake you a cake for your birthday. From scratch. _Then _I'm decorating the Great Hall." Destiny decided, hopping down from the stool and carrying her dishes to the sink. She had to keep this place clean.

Sachiel set his now empty glass on the counter. "Whatever." He murmured, turning and leaving. Destiny watched him before hurrying to her own room.

Destiny flopped down on her bed. Grabbing up a black spiral notebook and a pink pen, she started to compile a list of ingredients she would need to bake a cake, as well as a few things to decorate the castle with. She smiled and she started to write down the things she knew she would need in her curly handwriting.  
Flour  
Sugar  
Baker's Chocolate  
Baking Soda  
Chocolate Frosting  
Bottle of Vanilla  
Black and Silver Streamers

Black, Silver and Red Balloons

She gave a nod and smiled, figuring they had the rest of the things around the kitchen. She got up and started to get ready to leave for town.

She dressed now in a pair of tight, black jeans and a low cut violet shirt. She didn't go into town often, so she needed to look good.

**---------------------------**

Once Destiny got back, she started to get to work on the birthday cake for Sachiel. She pulled the materials from the clear plastic bag and the shelves, looking them over to make sure she had everything she need to bake a chocolate cake.

She pulled a huge, glass bowl from underneath the sink, washing it out with water first. Who knows what could be growing in the dark corners of Hollow Bastion? She gave a shiver, taking a dishrag and drying the bowl. She wanted the cake to be _perfect, _so she couldn't risk too much water in the batter.

She started to sing to herself as she added the ingredients to the big bowl.  
"Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday, Dear... Sachi'.  
Happy Birthday to you!" She giggled as she finished, deciding that she liked the nickname Sachi'. It reminded her of a nickname a younger brother would give to his older brother. Then she wondered if Sachiel had any younger siblings.

She stuck her tongue out, holding it between her teeth as she stirred the brown batter. It looked good, already. She dipped her slender finger in, pulling right back out and licking it clean. With a giggle, she set it down on the table.

"Delicious!" She decided aloud with a nod of her head. She pulled the round pans from under the sink and washed them out as she had done the bowl. She hummed softly as she poured the batter into the pans, licking her lips. She hoped Sachiel would at least try a piece. Even if he didn't like sweet things, a slice wouldn't kill him, right?

She finished putting the cake together, sticking it in the oven happily. She turned on the timer for fifteen minutes before leaning back, dragging the back of her hand against her forehead. She was tired already.

"I hope he likes it..." She muttered to herself, peering around. Aside from finishing the cake, she had to decorate the Great Hall with the streamers and the balloon. She grabbed up the things she needed and went to work, humming as she did so.

Once done, she stood at the door, looking around. Proud of herself and of her work. The hall looked _alive, _something that certainly wasn't common in Hollow Bastion. There were balloons scattered on the ground, silver, black and red. The walls were decorated with the streamers, making it very colorful indeed. She gave a happy nod, going to check on the cake.

On her way to the kitchen, Destiny frowned as she smelled something burning. Her eyes widened. "The cake!" She bit her lip as she nearly ran the rest of the way to the kitchen, which was now filled with smoke and the smell of burning cake.

She slid to a stop in front of the oven, pulling open the door. Coughing as smoke billowed out, she waved her hand around, trying to clear the smoke enough to see what was happening. The cake was burnt. Without thinking, the girl slipped her hand inside, grabbing the pan and crying out almost instantly. She had forgotten how hot things actually were. The cake fell to the floor with a clatter as she held her hand to herself, tears sparking behind her eyes.

"Ow! Owowowow!" She whimpered, shutting her eyes tight to keep from crying. She moved over to the sink, turning on the cold water and running it over the burn. She bit her lip; the water wasn't helping much. If anything, it was making it hurt worse. She pulled it away, examining it close. Several small, white blisters had formed where she grabbed the pan with her fingers. One bigger one had formed in her palm.

Cursing loudly, she ran it back under the cool water. Now the cake was ruined _and _she had an injury. As if on cue to make everything worse, Sachiel entered the kitchen.

"Des'?" Sachiel looked around, frowning. "What's going on? What are you burning? Why is the kitchen a mess?"

Destiny promptly whirled around to face Sachiel, her injured hand behind her back and her lips curved into a smile. "Yes? Oh, burning? I can't smell anything." She lied, looking around. "What 'mess'?"  
"Destiny... Don't play dumb with me." He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

At this, Destiny's eyes welled with tears again. "I was baking you... a cake, you know, for your birthday. B-but--," Her voice started to quiver. "But when I went to d-d-decorate the hall, I... I was stupid... and I forgot," She rubbed her eyes with her good hand. "I forgot a-about the c-cake...a-and it b-burned..."

Sachiel walked over to her, hugging her gently. "Now, now. No use crying over split milk..."

"B-B-But it's n-not milk, i-it's a c-cake..." She whimpered, looking up at him as he smoothed her hair gently.

He smiled softly. "Right. Burnt cake."

"B-But..." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "I screwed u-up _a-a-a-again." _She whimpered, burying her face in Sachiel's chest. He smelled like citrus. "And...and I burned myself..." She added this part quietly, half hoping he didn't hear her.

He frowned, holding her out at arms length to look at her. "You...burned yourself?" He repeated, slowly, wanting to make sure that's what he had heard her say. She nodded slowly, starting to cry again.

"I'm s-so stupid."

"Aw, Des', that's... not completely true."

"B-But..." She whimpered, bringing her hand out from behind her back, palm up towards Sachiel. "I .. forgot how hot the pan was... and I grabbed it..." She glanced to the pan, which was upside down on the floor currently.

"That doesn't mean your stupid. People make mistakes." He carefully took her hand in both of his, not wanting to hurt her. "This will heal, all we have to do is keep it clean and wrap it up in some bandages."

"Y-you sure...?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He smiled softly. "Take a seat,.I'll go get some gauze and I'll be _right _back."

She moved and sat in the seat she had occupied at breakfast this morning, giving a nod. But she couldn't help but feel that she was being treated like a little kid. With a sigh, she crossed her legs and waited for Sachiel to return.

The birthday boy came back in, a small roll of bandages and medical tape in one hand. He walked over to her, shaking his head slightly.

She pouted, watching him. He gently took her hand again, unrolling the gauze. He didn't want to wrap it too tight.

"Let me know if I hurt you."

Destiny nodded and watched him as he dressed her burned palm, silently. She loved how gentle he could be at times.

"All done." He said with a nod, securing the white gauze with a thin strip of medical tape.

She hopped down off the chair and beamed. "Thank you, Sachi'."

Sachiel heaved a heavy sigh and crossed his arms. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

She pouted. "Fine. Sachiel. Whatever..." She crossed her arms as well, careful not to touch the palm of her hand to anything. "...Hey," She looked up to him. "Since the cake didn't work out very well, would you like to see how I decorated the hall?"

"...I passed through on the way for the bandage."

"Oh..." She bit her lip. "You... hate it, don't you?"

"No, of course not, Destiny." He smiled softly, putting a finger under her chin, which made her blush deeply. "I love it." He captured her lips in a kiss.

**---------------------------**

**Author's Notes: All done! I know, it took a while, it's been... over a month since Sachiel's birthday. I just became a little unmotivated and went to work on other things. (That and I had an essay do which I worked on for like a week.) Anyways, _please _read and review!**


End file.
